Prometheus and Bob's rescue adventure
by Mastermindhunter
Summary: The daughter of a scientist, Antevorte travels through time to meet Prometheus and Bob. As she is observing them, the duo find her knocked out with a bump on the head. Prometheus pleads Antevorte to help him educate Bob. What has she gotten herself into?
1. First encounters

Prometheus and Bob

I walked into my room, from the lab's hallways. It was so tiring, the day I had gone through. For the last three months, I have been training with the time travel scientists. The scientists had been putting me through test after test. They have trained me everyday, since we began. This month they have been giving me the protocols, on what to do while traveling in the past. Honestly how hard can it be for a teenager to go back in time. I wouldn't completely break the space time continueum. They have trained me for three months, anyway. I was going to spend exactly one month in the past. The training was awful. Tredmills testing my running for hours on end. Making me swim lap after lap. Standing for long periods of time without sitting down. I don't exactly know what that one was about, but it wasn't any more enjoyable. They were testing every part of my body with rigourous excercise. Unfortunately I have gained no muscle mass. I was still a scrawny weakling, only now a bit skinnier than before. Also there was, teaching me the butterfly effect. They said everthing I would do would have an effect on the future. Well, if that were so wouldn't the world already be changed by what I had done those nine hundred thousand years ago? I technically have already done what I was about to do nine hundred thousand years ago anyway. To put it in plainly I have already changed things. My personal favorite was the test runs, and simulations. They were the easiest to go through. I was put into an environment, as they observed how I would cope with the primitive world. By my standards I have done a pretty fair job as the time travel scientists put it. At least I wouldn't be killing myself.

Wanting to forget, I had tried to clear my head of all the stress that I had to go through in the past three months. Tomorrow morning was the big day. The day to go back in time. I had tried to get the scientists to let me go to a nice place like the 1800's, but they warned me that there were too many people there, and that they would get a bit suspicious. I was not allowed to reveal myself to any intelligent life. They had said that the only place I could go to was the earliest moment, to when Neanderthals were around. The Neanderthals brain was so basic, and unanalitical that it wouldn't even consider the possibitliy of time travel. They had decided to to send me to the time and place where the top secret tapes were recorded by the alien that they called Prometheus, and the caveman they called Bob. I have personally been granted permission to view their tapes, and study them. As much studying as the secret government has been doing, themselves, they have decided that it would seem best to get even more footage of the two. The secret government wanted me to get some up close footage, as to get as much information as I could. I don't exactly know why, but if they wanted more footage of an alien and caveman, than I would gladly go back in time, and get some footage of them. After all, nobody has ever travelled in time. They have experimented with test dummies, and so far things have been great for the dummies. Not much could happen to me.

The two were so fascinating to the scientists, that they were afraid they would try to interact with them, out of excitement, so that's why they decided to send one of their children. Apparently I was a good choice, survival wise. I reached under my bed, and pulled out a picture of the two that I would be studying. Not by any circumstancs was I allowed to interact with them, or even let them know I was there. The scientists said that such inconvieniences, would cause confusion amung the ecosystem, and amung the Neanderthals possible widespread panic. Still what trouble could meeting them produce? Prometheus would probably not be so surprised by time travel, and Bob, from what I saw on the tapes would probably forget all about me by the end of the time travel month. I smiled at the picture. I would get to meet such beings in person. The scientsts said that I should sleep early so I dosed off.

That morning everybody was getting ready for my journey. I had packed all the things that I was allowed to take. A knife, a spyglass, a pen, a notebook, a change of clothes, a videocamera, some vegetarian foods, a Promethean translator, and a bunch of luck. They strapped the goggles onto my head, and put me in my clothes for the journey. I knew that I wasn't allowed much, just a few things. If the two ancient men were to have my stuff things would fall apart. Finally I was ready. They positioned me right at the vortex. There was a running ramp that I was to run up, and jump into. I was to dive in, with my arms outstretched in case I was going head first into anything like a tree. I pulled my goggles over my eyes, and got ready. As I was getting ready to go in, the chief of scientists stopped me. "Wait! Antevorte. Before you go, take this, or you will never be able to get back." He handed me a box, inside was a remote control. "This is the transfer cancelation device. If you are in trouble, then punch in this code. It will send you right back here at this moment." He gave me the code of symbols. I tucked the box and code page into my gear, and strapped it all on my back. "Now don't forget to close your eyes. The portal of the fifth dimension might overwhelm you."

I smiled to him, and nodded. I gave him a close hug. "Thanks dad." He smiled, and got off the ramp. I nodded to the scientists that were up on a rail looking down on us all. When I nodded, they thumbed up me. I saw them start pressing buttons, and running from one side to the other. In a quick flash I saw the time machine start up. It was quite pretty. It looked like silver water, but rippled, like someone had disturbed it. I took a deep breath, and got ready. I was speeding up the higher I got. The sight of the time machine getting closer, made my heart race. I was aware that my father told me to close my eyes, but the excitement overwhelmed me. I was not going to close my eyes through the most epic moment of my life. I got close to the edge, and dug my feet into the edge, and thrusted off of it, holding my arms out infornt of me. I didn't want to, but my eyes shut on impulse. I was expecting a long tunnel, but it wasn't.

With anticipation, I felt the alteration of the machine. It felt like somebody pushing me into a tunnel packed with wet waterbaloons, then pushing me right back out. When I exited the tunnel I felt like I was oozing out. Suddenly I felt nothing underneath me, and fell right onto the ground. I was laying on the ground with my hands infront of me, laying on my stomach. I opened my eyes, and saw the tunnel closing. When it closed all the way, I looked around. It was a large open environment. I saw many rocks, and a few trees. It looked just like it did in the recorded tapes. The sky was clear. Only very few clouds were visible. I was right next to a rock that was only big enough to be a bit taller than me. Perfect for hiding, and studying the boys, though I didn't see them anywhere nearby. I got out my camera. The camera had enough power to last for two months. Twice as much time as I needed. I snapped in the first recording chip. I labeled it in marker as "DAY 1 Coming out of the portal." I turned it on me, and started.

"Day 1. I just got out of the portal, and am now in the past. I haven't got any sight of the boys yet. I will be patrolling the nearby area. The portal is supposed to send me within a mile, of them, so I will search as soon as possible, with the knowledge of them being close by." I secured the videocamera onto my chest. It was not going to be hard to find the boys, I assumed. After all there aren't many places to hide here. Off to the southern area, there were forested areas. I figured I would have better luck in the clearings. I grabbed my spyglass, and tried to see if I could spot anything. It wasn't until a few searches that I spotted the two subjects in the distance.

Bingo!

Quietly I stared at them through the spyglass. I figured I should tell the camera I had sight of them. Unstrapping it from my body, it was positioned, and zoomed to see the two. Laying it on a flat part of the rock, I made sure it had a good picture of the two. "I have caught sight of the test subjects. The alien is recording his education project to the caveman. They seem to be attempting to chisel a primitive writing." I kept staring at them. The alien was very tall in comparison to somebody my hieght. He was very thin. Skinnier than I was I thought. His face seemed to look sunk, like he was sickly, but then again, I guess that was normal for his alien race. His skin was purple, and he had on a suit I had seen many times. It was like staring at a celebrity form afar. Next to him was Bob the caveman. He was holding the carving tools looking at them confusingly. I wasn't surprised. From the tapes I had seen, he has yet to teach Bob anything. I wasn't blaming prometheus though. He tried all the time. I was staring closely. Just then I heard a loud screech from my left. I looked and saw it was that darn monkey that always seemed to follow them. He scared me out of my mind. i batted him away. "Hey what are you doing here? Get out of here!" I grumbled. Returning to the spy glass, he kept watching me curiously. He took my spyglass, and looked through it.

"Urgh! Give me that!" I snatched it away from him, and looked through it. They were still trying to chisel. I decided to focus the camera closer to them. As the camera was recording I was writing notes. If I were to record the on film, then why not add personal written notes of my own. Made more sense that if I were to give this film to the scientists, then I deserved some personal notes myself. A month sounded boring, so notes seemed like a good time passer.

_"Prometheus has just started a video recording. The project that Prometheus has prepared Bob for today seems like chiseling into rock. I am recording it on film. Prometheus has just positioned Bob in front of the large stone. Bob does not seem very interested in said project. Prometheus approaches experiment, volunteering to perform task. Bob pays attention, intently. Prometheus chisels strange alien writing. After performing said task, Prometheus places chisel in Bob's hand. Bob looks at it confused_, _and finally after a while starts to push chisel in stone. Bob has accidentally hit his own thumb with the hammer. He's crying, though it was just a small tap. Prometheus is shaking head, and has turned off camera with remote control."_

I was trying not to laugh. Though these were serious tapes, I couldn't help but laugh a bit. Suddenly I felt a swack to the back of my head. This monkey was getting on my nerves. "Get out of here! Sheesh. Don't you have something better to do? Like maybe, EVOLVE!" I returned to observing, and felt the monkey jump on my back. He yanked my hair fiercely. "Aggh!" I slammed my back against the floor, to get him to get off of me. When he let go, I swung at him with my spyglass. He ran off, knowing I meant business. "And don't come back, till I'm done with my research!" I hollared.

Obviously annoyed, I returned to my observations. I don't think I missed much. Well, anything I did miss, I knew would have been recorded by the video camera. As I watched, I noticed Bob was getting very aggrivated, and tossed the hammer and chisel. I was trying to record where the tools were about to land. As I pulled the camera up to follow them, it was then that I noticed they were coming straight at me. With a loud thud, I felt the hammer slam into my head. The pain had my head spinning. My vision was blurring. Panic struck, as my knowledge was betting on them looking for the tool. Slowly I was falling in and out of conciousness. I knew I had to stay up and running, so nothing could drag me off.


	2. The deal

chapter 2

I woke up with the biggest of headaches. Well, I supposed I deserved it. That's what happens when you don't watch out, where a tool is flying. I felt the pain in the back of my head. When I reached back I felt a bump on the back of my head. It wasn't too big, but big enough to notice. Hopefully I didn't have a concusion. My vision was blurry, so I guess that I did have one after all. I tried muttering to the camera as I was lying there motionless on the floor. After all, when you are having a concussion, you aren't suppose to do anything, but rest, so did talking really matter?

_"Antevorte day 1_. _Through unpredictable neanderlithic accident, I was knocked out by Bob. Small bump is preset in the back of the head. Just woken up. My vision is blurry, and I can't make out shapes. Everything is mixed together. Holding onto conciousness by a thread. Don't know how long I was out, but nothing hurts other than my head, so I don't think a predator has harmed me." _Well, might have a concussion, but I slowly started to come back to reality.

I felt a slight tapping on the side of my temple. "Hey . . . hey . . . Heeeey!" I squinted every time I felt the tapping.

Suddenly I heard a slap noise, as if someone had stopped the tapping. I didn't make out words. I can't describe the sound it souded like, but it sounded a little like English "Hey. Stop doing that." It was barely even words. They sounded electronical, and garbled. My blurry vision started clearing up. My first visual was Prometheus. He was standing over me. Next I saw Bob staring at me. He looked very confused. At first I had suspected that they had come back to get the tools. Then my brain kicked into overdrive.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. Prometheus screamed as soon as I started screaming. Bob obviously being frightened by our screams, started screaming as well. We all screamed at the fright of eachother. Quickly I gthered my composure, and stared at them awe struck. "You! You're not allowed to meet me. We can't interact. If we do, it will destroy the space time continueum. I need to head back to the future, while I still have time." I pulled off my gear, and rumaged through it, quickly. I needed to punch in the code before I ruined everything. There was a problem through. Where was the remote? I couldn't find it. "Where is the REMOTE?" I hollared.

Frightened out of my mind, I backed up scared of the two that looked at me. Bob was moaning frightened grunts. He then held his hands over his eyes, as if trying to appear not there. When he moved them, and looked at me, he started hollaring, and running about. As he fled in terror, I stared at Prometheus. He was frightening me out of my mind. I could tell he was more calm and collected. Slowly with caution he inched closer, holding a hand out. He garbled, something that sounded like, "It's alright. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." While my ears were ringing from the pain in my head, I was too overwhelmed to move. Finally my fear caught up with me, and I fainted right on the ground. The last thing I heard was Prometheus sigh heavily.

I woke up, to the sight of stars above my head. I saw I was on a cot. A white gauze was around my head. Was I back in the future? I looked at the ground. A bunch of shrubbery was all alround me. Apparently not. Next to the foot of the cot was the luggage, and my camera. I saw my goggles, and time travel suit on the floor. When I looked at myself, my goggles were gone, and I was in my regular clothes I was wearing underneath. I reached for the camera. It was turned off. I grabbed it, and turned it on. The camera's corner clock read 12:28. I turned it around, and recorded myself, as I was laying down.

_"Antevorte day 2. Half past midnight. I had fainted yet again, due to the concussion I have endured. I have woken up, with a bandaged head. Waking up, there is a cot underneath me. My time travel suit, and goggles are in a pile over there. (positioning camera to the pile on the floor, and back to me) Returning device is not in my luggage. I suspect the monkey has taken it, while I was out the first time."_

A thousand spears seemed to be shooting through the back of my head. The pain was awful. I held my hands over my face in agony. Groaning from the pain, I felt a long bony hand on my shoulder. I looked and saw Prometheus holding an ice pack up to my head. I panicked and started shaking as I tried to get up. He saw me start panicking, and pushed me back down carefully. He garbled something out. "No, no, no, no. Calm down. You need your rest." I saw my hand shaking as I held up the camera. I looked around, and saw Bob. He was looking at me. He waved happily, not understanding my startlement. He approached me, swiftly. I held up my arms as he approached.

"No. Not any closer! You aren't supposed to see me." He slanted his head, then scratched his head looking at me with his mouth open. I grabbed my bag, and looked through it. Still no sign of my remote. Ugh! When I looked near the end of the cot, I saw that darn monkey. In his hand was none other than the remote. "Hey! Give that to me!" I stumbled out of my cot, and reached for him. He carried it off, and laughed at me insultingly. I sighed heavily, and leaned back on the the cot. "Great. now I'm stuck here. I'm hurt, and cold, and dirty, and hungry." Prometheus looked at me confused. "What are you looking at? I expect you'll be wanting to hear the whole story. Okay. Well, for starters, I'm from the future." He stared awe struck. I saw a gadget pulled out of his pocket. It was a small wand. He waved it over my body, and arms and legs. As he did that I grabbed the translator. Who knew what he would find out. As he babbled I read the translator.

"Wow! The age reader says you are from nine hundred years in the future." I looked at him and nodded.

"Yep. It's true. I am from the future. You see, your videos were found in the future. The scientists studied them, and they wanted to learn more about you two. I was chosen to go back in time, and study the two of you for a month." I fiddled with the camera, as he listened to me explain. "I was given all these instruments to survive. You see. This." I pointed to myself. "Is what we look like from the future. We are the end result, from the caveman that you now see running around with a roll of gauze." We both stared at Bob, as he ran laughing holding a roll of gauze. A long strip was unrolled and fluttered behind him. "Anyways, you weren't supposed to see me." I scowled. " I was supposed to study you two from afar. Interacting with you two might break the space time continueum. I suppose it's too late to turn back now." I sighed. He started speaking, and I looked at my translator.

"Well, I think that your type turned out terrific. Listen. I was sent here to educate Bob, and hopefully try to better the future evolutionary chain. I was hoping you could help me educate him." I looked at the translator, and then back at him. He stared at me smiling sincerely.

I let out a short laugh. Then I started snickering, and held my hand up to head. I had tried to run my fingers through my hair, but forgot that my head was covered in gauze. "You must be joking. I'm not even supposed to be speaking to you, much less helping you. I'm sorry. I wish I could help you, but I simply can't. Now, if you don't mind, let me try to get my remote back." I got up, and ran toward the monkey, trying to get the remote back. He might not have been as evolved as I was, but he was plenty fast. I tried, and tried, but he was just too darn fast. After a while, I had been out of breath, and slugged back to the cot. Bob had sat next to me, and grabbed my head. He held it close, which I guess was his version of a hug. I was far too worn out to care. As soon as he got up, I slowly laid back down on the cot.

Prometheus rubbed his chin for a moment. He then looked at me, and smiled. He started speaking, and I looked at the translator. "Hey. I'll make you a deal. If you assist me in teaching Bob, I will not only help you out for this month, but I will also help you in getting your remote back. What do you say?" He held out his hand, waiting for me to shake hands. I looked at it for a moment. Could he honestly get the remote back? The monkey had been running around with it, and pressed a button. I doubt it was a button that was in the code to return, but it still scared me, making me fear he could make my only ticket home dissappear in a flash. I grabbed his hand, and shook happily.

"You have yourself a deal."


	3. Washing dishes

Tape 907 Dishwashing

I turned the camera towards the spot, as I stood it up next to Prometheus's. For a long time I have studied their projects, and reviewed Prometheus teaching him different tasks. Today was the day I would get to do a project with them. Never had I thought I would ever get to do something like this. We got the cameras ready, and Prometheus turned on our cameras. While he was busy doing that, I pulled the two large tubs of water, and got ready. He grabbed the dirty dishes from last night. As Bob was staring off in the distance, I got his attention towards the tub. Prometheus started him off with a dirty plate. He showed it to him, and started speaking. I wasn't going to get my translator, since I figured that he was just talking about the dish.

He dipped it in the first tub of water, then grabbed the soap. As he used it on the dsih, he then rinsed it off, by soaking it in the second tub. Finally it was my turn. Dripping wet, the plate was put in my hand, and I dried it with a towel, and stacked it neatly. Things didn't seem to hard. Prometheus grabbed a second plate, and handed it to Bob. As he stared at it, we had thought that he was actually going to clean like we showed him. When out of nowhere, he started liking the plate grossly. Prometheus sighed and pressed pause on the camera.

In one click, he started our two cameras back up. We decided to try again. We tried a cup this time. I watched as Prometheus showed it to Bob once more. He dipped the cup into the water. He made sure the water drenched it outside and in. He grabbed the soap, and scrubbed it all over in suds once again. He scooted over, and dunked it into the rinsing water, and the bubbles rinsed themelves off. He handed it to me. As I was mindlessly drying the cup with the towel, I heard a familiar sound. The high pitchiing shriek of the chimp that had stolen my remote. As I looked behind myself, he was holding it in his hand. It was still in mint condition. Not broken at all. Simply sitting in a simian's hand. As I was suddenly gripped by impulse, I ran for him, trying to obtain what was rightfully mine.

I darted up, totally forgetting my responsibilty to Prometheus. The monkey started running towards the spaceship hiding behind it. He was still far too fast for me! Still he had to get tired one way or another. Then again. I had not eaten for a while. Perhaps I was just getting slower. Purple long slender fingers were on the side of my shoulder. As I looked up, Prometheus raised an eyebrow. The look on his face said that I could trust him in getting the remote back. I just needed to have faith in him. I was about to turn back when I felt a slimy looking piece of egg hit the back of my head, and oozing into my cherry red hair. I turned back about to rip the monkeys arms off. Prometheus held me back, as I slowly calmed down. We walked back, and as I looked behind myself, Bob had lifted up the tub of rinsing water, and poured it all over himself. A few moments passed by as we were all silent. He stood there dripping wet. After a few seconds, he dropped the tub and started shivering. Prometheus clicked a button, turning off the cameras.

Once again we tried. We had refilled the tub full of water and cleaned once again. Prometheus grabbed a few pieces of flat driftwood from the beach, a few large rocks, and balanced them on top of each other. They performed as many different spots to put the dishes. It was quite neat how he could be so crafty. This time we used a wooden spoon. Once again Prometheus washed it, while I dried. I set it on the driftwood rack behind me. Bob finally seemed to understand what was going on. He grabbed a bowl, and put it in the first tub. He used a bar of soap on it as well. Seeing this made me smile to Prometheus. Excitedly, he smiled back. Was this honestly working? After he did that, he sort of stopped. Did he forget? Trying to help, I pointed towards the rinse bucket. Bob stared at it, then at me. At once he started laughing, and unexpectedly picked it up. Suddenly my body went into a frenzy, as I felt freezing cold water splash down on every part of my body. Every goosebump lifted on me, as Bob stood there laughing at me, and my angry dispostion. Before I decided to kill Bob on live camera, Prometheus turned them off.

Before turning the cameras back on, Prometheus walked over to me. I got the translator. "I think that is enough eduacation for one day." I couldn't agree more. I glared at him, as I sat there wet. Bob stared at him for a moment, and lifted up the other tub. Bob laughed hysterically as he dumped it over him. He instantly got soaked, and looked at me with an annoyed expression. Nobody ever taught this alien to have any fun apparently. There we were both dripping wet. I couldn't help but laugh. Quickly covering my mouth, I tried to hide the humor. He started seeing me laugh, and began to chuckle along with me. As we laughed, I figured that perhaps this project wouldn't be so awful.

Seeing as how I was wet, I assumed I meight as well take a bath now. I grabbed my shampoos, and soaps. It wasn't hard finding a nearby lake. The lake was familiar, once I recognised it from the video taps. Slowly I got in. At first I felt frozen, but adjusted quite well. As I soaked in the water, I thought of home, well my home time. If I were still in modern time, Tori would be getting her new shipments of food today. Since I was brought up in the secret government, she was too. I was trained for time traveling purposes. As for her, her specialty was cryptids. She was what was known as a cryptid wrangler. While I say that her job is all the more interesting, she whines about how much she would love to travel through time. Still, she was never shown the Prometheus and Bob tapes. Thus I never went I monster hunting adventures with her. Although we never went on special projects and missions, we had hung out alot together during free hours. Even if we never shared adventures, she did like to show me different cryptids in her menagerie. She kept many things that were the things of legend. My favorite cryptid was the unicorns. She had kept a cryptid as a pet for herself. It was a jackelope that she had obtained in her trip to Wyoming. She said that it was probably one of the rarest finds she ever found.

I got the last of the shampoo out of my hair. Water felt nice in the evening. I wrung my hair out and looked over near a branch. I saw something blowing in the breeze. As I grabbed my towel, I checked it out. It was a nice white tee shirt, and pair of jeans that fit me just right. Underneath were socks, and everything else. I don't know for sure, but I had a hunch that they were from Prometheus. He did say he would help me after all. I smiled at the nice gesture. Never had I thought he would be so gracious as to give me clothes. I slipped them on, and headed back to the campsite. A dark green tent was laid out infront of me. It was strange, though. I didn't bring a tent. My sleeping bag was inside, along with everything else.

Since the boys were gone, I figured now would be a great time to call Tori. I opened up my hollogram speaker. The prjection screen glowed for a moment, and a screen showed up infront of me. Tori showed up on the screen. She was smiling at me, as she was walking about the room. "Oh hey, theres the time traveler herself." She smiled. As she walked through the room, I saw a bunch of cages. I figured out that she was in the fairies room. She collected them all herself to hide from the outside world. I knew that of all of the cryptid wranglers, she was the best. "How you doing out in the past. Is it all that you thought it would be?" I smirked.

"Not exactly." I huffed

She grinned and chuckled lightly. "Oh, having a rough first day?" She laughed as she placed a small saucer of water into the cage.

I shrugged. "You could say that again. There's this monkey that stole the remote to head back home. I am stuck here until I get it back. Prometheus said he would help me, so long as I help in educating Bob." I shrugged as I got into the tent. I was now in my night clothes, as I shimmied into the sleeping bag. As I slowly got in, I noticed that it was quite big. The fire was as well. My oh my Prometheus really did do alot for me.

She gently closed the cage, and looked at me as if she was puzzled. "You know, I never really got to meet your subjects. You've told me about what you've seen on the tapes, but I don't even know what they look like." Suddenly I heard a high pitched voice. Prometheus and Bob were right behind the tent. I saw them chasing the monkey with the remote. Prometheus accidentally tripped over my water rations. As Bob follwed quickly behind, he tripped over Prometheus, and landed on him. The monkey screeched as he ran away the remote. As soon as they both got up, they were staring straight at my hollogrram astouded by it.

I smirked as they were dumbfounded. "Well, Tori, Here they are. I would like to introduce you to Prometheus and Bob." The two walked up to the hollogram. "Well, go on Prometheus. Say hello. You two Bob" Prometheus looked at the hollogram trying to understand how it showed her like that. Finally he realised that she was simply a picture, and bowed to her. I smiled as soon as Bob walked up to her. She smiled as he smiled at her. Bob looked around her simulation, then poked at it. As she watched him poke her, her pixels started getting fuzzy. Suddenly realizing it was not a person he ran off. Of course. Who else, but Bob? Prometheus ran after him to make sure he didn't kill himself.

Tori giggled as they ran off. "Ha! they seem like fun! I'll tell you one thing. That Prometheus fellow sure is cute. This may not be my strong point, but I can tell you that that alien has a thing for you. I can feel it!" I sneered. Prometheus? Like me? He was not even a human! Then again, Tori always thought everybody had a thing for me. I shook my head.

"I don't think so. Maybe he likes the fact that I help him, but trust me. There is no romance going on between me and a nine hundred thousand year old alien."

"Whatever you say." Suddely all the fairies of the cage ran to the side, and grabbed onto Toris hair, and pulled her close to the cage. Some were biting her, while others yanked on her. "Yeoch! Geez. Uhh, I got a bit of fairy aggresion issue here. I'll have to talk to you some other time okay?" I nodded smiling as she was being traumatized by the fairies. I turned the camera off.

Next I contacted my boyfriend, Roger. He was busy doing negotiations with the residence of Atlantis when I had left. Perhaps he wasn't to busy with them. I remember the first time I went to Atlantis to see things for myself. All I needed was a specialized mask. I didn't need a suit or anything. They were specialized masks themselves. It was a very long swim, and if you were not carefull, dangerous. The merpeople were actually quite fond of te humans that came, but understood that if the world knew of them, that their whole world would be lost forever. To maintaining it as a hidden city to the human world, Roger constantly made sure that it made itself unseen. Maybe he was done working for the day. I pulled him up to view. A hollogram of Roger showed up. He was looking through a few old scrolls in the Atlantis library, when I saw him. I cleared my throat. Suddenly he looked up at me. "hey there's my girl. How are thing going in the past beautiful?"

I smiled at his flattery. "Well, things are a little tough, right now." I said, sounding a bit down. "There's this monkey that stole my remote, and I can't return back hom until I get it back."

He smiled brightly, as he returned to his scrolls. "Oh I wouldn't worry. He'll give it back sooner or later. Keep a positive attitude, and I'm sure you'll be returning home." I smiled at his positive attitude. Suddenly a knock washeard in the distance. "Oh, that's the king, I believe. I'll talk at you later, alright, honey?"

Upset I didn't talk as much as I had hoped, I nodded to him, smiling. "Okay Roger. Don't be . . . running off with any Atlantis negotiators while I'm gone." I joked to him. he smiled back at me, and turned the camera off. Here I was. Stuck in the past all alone.


	4. Gardening

Tape 675 Gardening

When I had awoken, the sun was just rising. It was just a orange ball. The kind of morning sun, that was so faint that you could look at it, without hurting your eyes. Prometheus's saucer was empty. Apparently he was out doing something. My body was completely warm, and comfy. My eyes had rested on the spot between the lining of the tent Prometheus had made for me, and the sky. A few puffy clouds were overhead. They looked like cotton. Considering the comfyness of my sleeping bag, I had thought that those clouds might as well have been in my sleeping bag. I rolled off of my back, and twisted over to where I was laying on my stomach. I crossed my arms, and stared out at the scenery. Ahhhhhh . . . such serenity. The hills in the distance were splendid. Outwards a few meters away was the monkey, that still had my remote. What a little pest? If I had a gun, I would just up and shoot him!

Suddenly I had seen Bob, coming my way on my left. he was smiling, and walking towards me. Smiling I waved for him to come over. He grinned at me, and sat down next to the tent. "Hey, Bob. How are ya doing?" I asked. He grinned and moaned with his mouth hanging open happily. That was nice to know. Suddenly he clutched my head, and held it against his chest in a hugging like manner. "Yes, yes. It's good to see you too." I pulled away. "So where is Prometheus?" Bob scratched his head, and pointed over towards the forest. Apparently out next project was going to be in the forest today. With that I pulled a sheet over the opening of the tent, and got dressed, and ready. I wore a dark mossy green sleevless tee shirt, with brown pants, and some hiking boots. If we were going to the forest, I was going to be prepared.

I came out of the tent, ready to go with Bob to the forest. Behind the tent, there were many different tools sitting in a wheel barrel. There was a large bag of fertilizer inside. Pee-yew. Other things included a trowel, a spray can of Tick-B-gone, a garden rake, a shovel, two hand cultivators, garden clippers, a short tooth garden rake, a watering can, a pair of garden gloves, and a darling little sun hat. They were all gardening tools. Apparently today was gardening. Finally one of my favorite things. I loved flowers, and gardening. A little note was left on the wheel barrel. It was in Prometheus's handwriting, so naturally I had no clue what the note could have possibly said. So the translator was whipped out. I scanned it over the note.

Dear Antevorte,

I was getting the project ready this morning, but you were still in bed. Today we are going out to a special clearing in the woods, next to a meadow. I figured that a garden would look great next to a meadow. Of course we would never think of starting without you. When you wake up, Bob will most likely be there with you. Both of you can grab the tools, and come out here. I have paved a trail for the two of you. Don't worry about plants. I have a few flowers from my home planet, as well as some from here on Earth.

With love, Prometheus

Wow, plants from his home planet? Well, that does explain how some flowers look so different from others. I grabbed hold of the wheel barrel, and Bob and I ventured out to the forest. We kept walking till we saw Prometheus. He had a few raised garden beds. They were cultivated, and all ready for the seeds. Around us were all types of flowers that were already here. Rose bushes, Alstroemeria, Alliums and day Lillies. In a close by pond there were red Camilias in the the water. When I had arrived, he smiled sincerely at me. I saw him planting a few Acacias. Next to him was a book that read FLOWERS AND WHAT THEY MEAN. I laid the wheel barrel down, and we got to work. I handed him the videocamera. He set our videocameras up, and got started. Four days, and I was still going through it strong.

In one click Prometheus turned on the cameras. We walked over to the flower bed, and knelt beside it. Bob was watching us, as we knelt. Prometheus started by taking a trowel, and digging a small hole. he grabbed one of the plastic containers of flowers, and handed it to me. It held a Bouvardia. I put a Bouvardia in the hole, and covered the roots with the soil. After that, we gave Bob the trowel, and we waited to see what he would do with it. After a moment, he dug it into the soil. Yes, he was figuring it out! He scooped up the loosened dirt, and we were getting some flowers out of the pots. When we turned back, he was pouring the dirt over his head. Prometheus sighed, and clicked the remote button.

Again we tried. I decided to give it a shot. I looked through the flowers that Prometheus brought from his home planet. When I looked inside, I found a whirlygig. That was confusing. Whirlygigs were Earth flowers. They were in my mothers garden, back home . . . unless these were the first whirlygigs in the world, and they descended from his planet. Awesome. The first whirlygigs! I carried them back to the flower bed, and planted some myself. As I watched Bob, Prometheus had given him a trowel from earlier. He was digging in the flower bed. Well, at least he was using the trowel for practical reasons. Once he stopped, he was staring at the pile of dirt, I decided to help him out. I grabbed the Earth flowers, and pulled out some geraniums. As I put them in the ground, Bob was digging through the pile of dirt he uprooted. When his hand came back out he found a worm. I saw the monkey come from behind him, and slurp it up. That was very disgusting. Yuck! When Bob dug deeper in, I went back to the flowerbeds, and planted some more geraniums. Bob then took a worm, and put it in his mouth. At this I pulled Prometheus's remote from his waist belt, and clicked the button.

Prometheus declared that now was a good time for a break. That was fine with me. As I noticed on my wrist watch, it was noon. I got all my organic foods out. Seeing as how I was going to be in a natural environment, my father said I was only allowed certain foods, and nothing with wrappers. I grabbed a small drink of my own. It was a large mason jar full of organic celery juice. It was not so bad when you got used to it for four months straight. I open the jar, and took some sips. I saw Bob looking at it, and licking his lips. "No, sorry, Bob. This is future drinks. You can't have any." He looked at me aggrivated, as I sealed the jar back. He tackled me, and lifted me by my waist. Prometheus watched, and came to my aid. In mere seconds, Bob had me on the ground, and he sat on me, so I couldn't get up. I laid there aggrivated, and annoyed, as I watched Prometheus try to pull Bob off of me. Bob unscrewed the jar, and took a sip of the celery juice. His eyes bulged a little bit, and he spat it all over the ground. There went my celery juice for the day. I told Bob that that was my food for the day. Upon hearing this, he grabbed a hand of worms worm and stuck them in my mouth. I screamed as Prometheus pulled them out. I will never forget that for sure. This week was going to be remembered.

We started up after lunch. We had managed to get all diferent types of flowers into a single garden. They were a variety, and held such vibrant colors. We gave Bob the watering can, and he was able to manage watering the flowers. He had not even tried to overwater them. He did very swell. I watched as Prometheus was doing something in the other garden that he had worked on himself. I watched Bob carefully so he didn't hurt himself. I don't know how, but he would find a way if I turned my back. Prometheus came back with something I didn't expect. He held in his hand a bouqet. There ware acacias, white camellias, red carnations, beautiful white gardenias, a striped carnation, a white and yellow daffodil, a daisy, and many different roses, of different colors. I saw there were red ones, pink ones, yellow ones, orange ones, and white ones. On the very top a whirlygig was in the center like a pinwheel. I had to admit that this was unexpected, but fairly sweet. He smiled to me, and I smiled back. I smelled them and they smelled lovely. As I pulled my nose back, I saw a bee inside one of the acacias. It buzzed around my head, and I swatted it away. It buzzed angrily as more invaded. In a matter of seconds bees were swarming us. I looked around for Bob, but he was nowhere to be seen. I was getting stung harshly all over my back. It was a painful bombardment of pricks that were venomously piercing me. Prometheus was getting them all over his arms. Prometheus clicked the remote, and we grabbed our cameras. I grabbed mine, and ran.

It was a long walk back to the camp site, or at least felt like it. It was when you had bee stingers lodged in your back. I saw the monkey walk up next to us. He had stings on him too. Bob was not far behind. Stings were all over his chest. This was just great. We were all stung terribly, the video project failed yet again, we had left half of all the flowers unplanted, and I had the taste of worm in my mouth. That night, Prometheus and I had pulled all the bee stings out of Bob. He was hurting and moaning in pain. After that we got the monkey's body free of the stingers, and got the boys ice for their stings. They laid down, geting the ice on their sting areas. Finally after they were taken care of, Prometheus got the stings out of my back. I laid on my stomach, as I felt them being ripped out. It was probably the most painfull group of stings I had ever felt in my life. Each sting felt awfull. They seemed to never end. How many did he pull out? After what seemed like forever, he put ice on all my hurt areas. As I laid down, in my tent, I pulled the stingers out of his arms, and wrapped them all in ice and gauze. That night we were all hurting. At least the bees couldn't build nests out here in the plains.

That night I had painfully pushed a button on the hollogram machine. I didn't get off of my stomach I just laid there painfully. Tori showed up. She was not feeding her cryptids tonight. She was wrangling a cryptid. She must have been called for a night wrangling assignment. She was in the main room of shipping. I saw her struggling with a rope. On the end of her rope, there was a hideous monster. It was like a human, except on it's back there were ten foot long wings, and a tail with an arrow tip, like the devil. It's skin was grey. It's toes, and fingers had claws at the end. On top of the head there were horns.

She was grinding her feet into the floor. They were struggling as the monster was trying to free it's arms of the ropes. As one guy held on, the monster waved it's left arm, and the guy flew across the room, and slammed against the wall. Finally they all tied the ropes down, and he was imobilized. His wings were flapping, as he roared angrily. This was by far the largest monster I had ever seen that was not in a cage. Tori shot a tranquilizer dart at it, and it quickly collapsed. Once it was unconcious, it turned to stone. They boarded it into a steel cage, and it was carried off to a cell. I thought I had a pretty good idea of what this thing was. Three doctors ran over to the guy that had been tossed across the room. He was assuring them that he was okay. Tori turned to the camera and smiled to me.

"Hey, Antev. Just got a call for night assignment. This gargoyle was spotted in Paris France. They saw it flying about at night. They said that we had to go get it now, though it would have been easier to wrangle during the day, but seeing as how it was causing trouble, we decided to get it now. It's being taken to the gargoyle sanctuary on the lower levels." They had made the gargoyle sanctuary a place for them to be away from the sun. that way they never turned to stone. It was nice seeing them flying behind the glass walls. "Anyway, how are you and those guys doing? Monkey still got your remote?"

I smiled. "Unfortunately yes." I hissed from my back. I had to leave my shirt off, since it was rubbing the stings. I was only wearing my bra, and the straps hurt the spots it did cover.

"Wow! Geez what happened to you back? You get stung by bees?" I nodded. It was horrible. "Wow! You are lucky you can't see it! It looks like a mess. Well, I know that they should be gone in the morning." I nodded knowing she was most likely right. "These guys are more trouble than I thought. If I were you I would ditch Flintstone, and E.T., and try to get the remote myself."

I shook my head. "I can't. The monkey is far too fast. Besides, if dad knows that I've been with them, he'll kill me."

"Uhh, he's gunna find out sooner or later."

"I know, but I want to stay here, for as long as I can." I sulked. "He can deal with me once this month is over." I said

She took off her iron gloves. "Well, okay. I still say that you should head back." I raised eyebrows saying that I knew she would want me to come back. I grabbed the bouqet, and put it in a glass of water. "Oh my gosh those are beautifull. Are they from the alien?" I nodded smiling. "I'm telling you girl. That alien likes you." I have to get to the gargoyle. We are gunna name it. Later." I waved as she hung up. I typed in Roger's hollogram screen. He was in a submarine, and looking over coordinates. I cleared my throat, and he looked up, and smiled to me.

"Hey there, Ant- Oh Holy smokes! What happened to your back? Did you get in a fight with one of the guys your filming?"

Miserably I shook my head no. "There was a bee accident. I'll be getting better tomorrow." He looked at me sadly.

"Wow! That's lame. I hope you get better pumpkin. I just got the Atlantians five hundered square miles to add to their territory today, so it's not all bad, eh?" I smiled to him.

"Congradulations, baby doll. I have to go to bed, hopefully with not much trouble. I'll talk to later doll face." He waved, and I tried to get a good nights sleep. 


	5. Photography

Tape 312 Photography

That morning, when I woke up, pain seeped back into my body. I reached for a mirror, and the swelling on my back must have dissipated, but there were bruises everywhere. Blue was in large spots the size of my hand with smaller blacks. Oh! I couldn't look any longer! Swiftly the mirror was tossed over my shoulder. At least it didn't hurt as much as yesterday. Without looking around, I smelled something in the air. It smelled pleasant. Like something fresh, and crisp. It smelled of flowers. I looked around, and saw all the flowers that were not planted yesterday. All types of colors, and shapes. They were planted around the tent. It was like a rainbow of colors around my tent. Smiling I gazed over at Prometheus. He was coming out of his ship, and was holding a camera. It was not a video camera, but this time a photo camera. I didn't have to guess to know that he planted them just for me.

Bob was laying down on a big flat rock out in the distance. I knew that couldn't be good for his back. Then again I remember watching a tape back in the future where Prometheus tried to get Bob to sleep in a normal bed. It didn't work out too well. Well, if he was happy, that was what really mattered anyway, right? After all, we as human beings have come up with time travel in the future, so I suppose Prometheus was teaching him well enough. He woke up, and walked over to Prometheus's ship. As often as I had seen the ship on the tapes, I had never actually seen the ship's inside. I wonder how such a tall alien such as Prometheus could fit in that small ship.

I got up, but it did not do well for my back. I hissed in pain, and collapsed back on my sleeping bag. The two came over to my aid. Groaning was alll my voice could muster up. I looked up with puppy dog eyes at the two boys. Prometheus rubbed a hand up against my cheek, and started speaking. The translator was next to the sleeping bag, so I looked at it as he spoke.

"Oh, you poor thing. Stay here, and I'll get something for you." And like that, he was gone. I sat there waiting in agony. Finally he returned with a tube of cream. I couldn't see it at first, but as he brought it closer, I could see the label. It read STING OINTMENT. He squirted a handfull in his hand, and rubbed his hands together. As he touched my back, it burned at first, but then, it felt cold, and soothing. I laid there as my back was burning, following with the cold touch. After a while, I was able pull the back of my shirt back down. As I looked at myself, I decided to let my hair down today. Usually I kept it in a neat ponytail, but today I felt bold. I pulled the hair tie out, and my hair descended onto my back and shoulders. He helped me up, and we got the next project ready.

Today was the day we were going to teach Bob photography. We got the two video cameras set up. His was next to my smaller one. With one click he turned them on, and we got started. We turned Bob toward the video camera, and Prometheus got the photography camera ready. He gave it to me. I showed Bob the camera, and I snapped a shot of myself, as I smiled. When the picture came out, I showed it to Bob. Bob looked at it, and smiled. He pointed at it and shouted. "HEY!" I grinned as he figured out it was a picture of me. Then I turned the camera toward him, and snapped a photo of him. In a flash, Bob totally panicked and ran away. Among his screams of terror I suppose that the flash frightened him away. As I looked at the picture, it showed him with a berserk expression on his face. I turned to Prometheus and nodded, and he turned the cameras off.

I had decided this time to propose to turn the flash off. I once again turned it towards me, and took a picture. This time I didn't smile. With all the madness that had been happening these past few days, there really was no reason to smile.. After that I turned it towards Bob, and didn't turn on the flash. When I took a picture of him this time, he did not run away. As soon as the photograph came out I showed it to him. I could tell that when he looked at it, he was quite surprised to see himself. He held a finger up and was ready to touch the picture of himself. As soon as he did the monky made a screeching noise, and Bob got excited and dropped the photo. When Promtheus chased after Bob, the remote fell from his waist belt. When they were gone I looked at the monkey. "You're the first one on my list. I'm serious. If I hadn't promised my father that I wouldn't kill anything in the past, then I swear, you would be dead right her, right now." I picked him up. "Do you understand?" He spat in my face. Angrily I dropped him. I picked up the remote, and turned the camera off.

By the time we turned the cameras back on, Bob had the camera and had been taking picture after picture of himself. The photos were gathering at his feet, and I took it away so he wouldn't waste all the film. He took it out of my hands, then snapped a picture of me. When the photo came out, I looked so aggrivated. Well, what was the use of fighting with a caveman? Prometheus gave me the key to his ship, and I opened it up, and grabbed another camera inside. When I took it over, I accidentally snapped a picture of me, and I it was too close. Now, I didn't know that I didn't do well with close flashes, and for a moment I couldn't see, and it hurt my eyes. Held my hands over my eyes, and stumbled a few times. As I fumbled half disoriented, I felt my left foot hit a rock infront of me. As I fell, I couldn't see what it was I was falling into, but it didn't matter, because I was going to feel it. I landed face first into a mud puddle. It wasn't even that wet. It was thick, and felt like pudding. As I lay there in the puddle, my ears were above the mud, and I heard Bob snap a picture of me. I pulled my head up. I saw the picture on the floor. It showed me, with my face buried in the mud. I felt a small tear run down my face, as I made my way over to the pond.

As I didn't know, the mokey was right behind me, and pushed me in. Quickly I came up gasping for air. I glared at the monkey as Prometheus turned off the camera. Usually i keep my head on very tight, and don't usually explode. I can tolerate some things. For example, I tolerated the training I went through to come here, and I tolerated when Tori's minotaur ranch when they escaped, but this crossed the line. I growled, and the growl elevated as I finally shouted at the top of my lungs.

"I QUIT!" I shouted at last. I walked over to Prometheus, and grabbed his jaw, and pulled it down to my eye level. "I'm done teaching Bob, and done hanging around you!"

Everybody stared. Prometheus shook his head, and started babbling away. I turned on my communicator one last time."You can't quit! We had a deal that if you helped me, I would help get the remote back for you." He said.

I paused for a moment. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Finally I ran straight for him. I tackled him to the floor, and grabbed his wrists, pinning him to the floor. My soaking wet hair was dripping all over his face. As I stared at my own reflection in his eyes, I looked very savage, and then I focused on his face. He was looking a bit astounded at my speed. "Help? HELP? You haven't been helping me! All we've been doing is helping Bob with things he'll most likely never understand. Don't even say the word help! You haven't helped at all! NO! YOU DON'T EVEN GET TO USED THAT WORD!" That's when I started tearing up. I got off of him and turned my back to him. Through my whimpering I tried to sound as clear as I could. I turned in his direction as I spoke. "You haven't even tried!" I sobbed. "I think you're keeping me prisoner here! That's what I really think." As I walked past him towards the monkey, that's when I figured out the truth. I gasped, and turned around. "I finally figured it out! You don't want to help me get back to the future. You want to keep me stranded here in the past forever!" He looked at me with mouth agape. He started shaking his head. "Yes. This has all been a kidnapping, and I almost thought you cared!" As I walked away, I started to feel tears stream from my eyes. Suddenly something hooked around my ankles. I saw him wrap his arms around my legs restricting me to move. I looked at him, as he wept like a baby. I rolled my eyes. As I dragged him on my feet, I was headed toward the monkey. "I should have known that you cared nothing about me. All you care about is your stupid projects." I reached for Prometheus's waist, and grabbed his blaster. I aimed it at monkey. He screeched really loudly. "One more move, monkey, and you're lion food! Now drop the remote." He held his arms up, and dropped the remote to the floor.

I snatched it off the floor, and started pressing the buttons that I had so well remembered. One final button and I was headed home. Before I punched it in, I heard a whimper. It was Bob. He had been watching the whole fight, and started crying silently. Monkey stared at me, then miserably looked down at his hands. Prometheus sighed, and let go of my ankles. That's when I felt awful. Geez! How come whenever I make my own point it turns out to be the wrong thing to do? Sulking everybody watched me get ready to disappear. Sighing heavily I held the remote out infront of me. "Monkey. Take the stupid remote, and hope that I don't loose my temper again." He jumped up, and grabbed the remote running off to the forest to perhaps hide it again. Prometheus got back up to his feet, and smiled. "I'm sorry." I blushed darkly. "It's very tough on me, I suppose. I had not expected to be sighted by you two, and certainly had not expected to go through such things." He sighed, and grabbed me in a hug. Bob walked over, and hugged me as well. I grinned, and let go of the boys. "How do you put up with such things Prometheus?" He started babbling.

The translator said, "Well, to tell you the truth, I was very close to leaving. When you showed up, I decided to stay longer. You are all that's keeping me on this planet." I raised my eyebrows. He stayed just for me? Well, if he found out that I was the end result, I could understand why he would regain hope.

That night I stared at the fire, thankful that I didn't get injured this time in the project. I had company tonight. Bob, Prometheus, and monkey sat with me around the fire. Still as big and nice as the fire was, I was a little cold of the plains winds. They were just slightly breezing, but it got cold during the night. Prometheus came closer to me, and held something folded. When he unfolded it, it was an egyptian cotton blanket. He sat behind me, and wrapped it around my body. He scooted up close so I could rest my head against him. So far I had gotten fresh clothes, clean drinking water, (and I mean clean) some fresh fruits, a lantern, and this awesome blanket. Bob was trying to get closer to the fire to warm himself up. I pulled him away, telling him that he shouldn't try to burn himself. It wasn't really to much to ask that none of us get hurt tonight. Monkey grabbed more fire wood, and tossed a few logs onto the burning fire. It crackled and popped, when they landed. The stars overhead were simply stunning. A shooting star shot across the sky. I figured that right about now I should make a wish. "I wish I had a nice hamburger right now. Any American made food actually." Prometheus laughed, as well as Bob. They didn't see the shooting star, I didn't think.

"Well it seems that hamburgers are not all on your mind eh?" I looked away, and saw a hollogram of Tori. She was in the large aquarium room. Behind her was a large suction cup. It was as big as her. The tentacle was the length of a skyscraper. Inside the tank was her favorite cryptid she had caught so far. It was probably the largest living creature I had ever seen. It was the infamous kraken. When they had caught the kraken, they x rayed it's stomach, and found thirty different ships in it's stomach. I swear she had the coolest job ever. "I take it, you and the alien prefer some alone time." She smirked.

I jumped up immidiately, breaking the contact with Prometheus. "Nothing happened! We were just uhh . . . getting warm by the fire. Hey! I noticed your feeding the kraken tonight." She looked behind herself, and smiled.

"Oh, yep. My pride and joy. I remember when he was about yay big." She held her index and thumb up an inch apart. "Maybe you could get a chance to feed him when you come back." I shrugged. "To be honest, Antev, that isn't why I called." She looked at us a bit upset. I didn't understand. "You might want to sit down for this one." I sat down, and Prometheus sat next me, I suppose to comfort me. All of a sudden I saw her.

Darla walked into the plains in her own hollogram joining Tori's. Her wavy blond hair curled on the ends. Her icey glacier eyes could turn you to stone. She was the daughter of the couple who owned area 51. My father might have been head scientist, but her parents were head honchoes. She was also the most spoiled rotten girl in the whole facility. Normally she would buy cryptids from Tori, out of force. Still despite her evil attitude she was so gorgeous. Better than I could ever hope to look. She had wonderful curves, while I looked gaunt, and like a skeleton. Her hair was long a wavey, while I usually kept mine up to keep it out of my eyes, except today of course. While my eyes were a dark blackish brown, her were like Hugh Lauries icey blues. It's true I did envy her looks, but definitely not her attitude. Still, regardless, I smiled and maintained as best as I could a straight face. "Darla why what a pleasent surprise."

"Yes, quite. I see that your trip to the past has been discovered. These must be the popular Prometheus and Bob I have heard so much about." Bob quickly hid behind me, and Prometheus stared at her, tilting his head a bit. "They look so charming."

"Not really" I heard Prometheus garble. I tapped him on the waist making it clear not to push her.

"Hmm!" She walked around the fire, and up to us. She got close to Bob as he circled around me. "Such a shy little man he is. Such an innocent personality. Well, I'm sure he'll grow out of it." She then glanced to Prometheus. He raised a bald eyebrow muscle, as she got closer, his arms were crossed as she circled him. He was not amused, when she got in his face. "Such marvelous beasts."

It was quite clear they were bothered by her. So quickly the subject was changed. "This, here is monkey. He is the one that took the remote." I held up monkey trying to pull her away from the boys. Monkey jumped, and cowered in my lap as she raised her chin.

"Sorry, Antev, by I have no use for monkeys." Her gaze switched back to the boys. "No, Antev, these are the ones I am interested in. The bald ones." She walked up to them and smiled. "They look so splendid. They would make a fine edition to my collection." That was what I was afraid of. I looked at Tori, and she mirrored the gaze. "Tell me. What time do you come back to the future? I would very much love to have them delivered to my home on that night." She batted her long eyelashes at me, and tried to look innocent. Prometheus looked surprise, and his mouth dropped.

"But, Darla! They are from the past! They were suppose to live here nine hundred thousand years ago! You would be upsetting the natural balance" Tori explained. "Antev cannot sell them to you. They still have so much left to do! So many projects left!" Tori explained. This was the first time either of us had ever stood up against Darla, and her controlling ways.

"Fine, then. I shall wait till they are finished with their projects, then I'll be the first to own a Promethean, and caveman. All to myself." Prometheus snarled and glared at Darla. He no doubt knew what was going on. She whipped out her wallet, that her daddy always had so full at all times. "How much would you like for them. Give me the price of the caveman first. I want him to be my first one."

Not wanting to hear anymore of this, I finally spoke up. "They're not for sale." I said as calmly as I could. Her icey blue eyes bulged at these words. I knew things would get messy now.

She paused for a moment, and her hollogram moved closer to me, as if she was going to fight me. Still, I held my ground. She held up her wallet, then waved the simulation of it in my face causing me to flinch away. "Oh, come now, Antev. I can give you any number of zeroes. Name the price. Two million dollars. One million for each specimen." She moved closer to Bob smiling. Obviously she wanted Bob the most. Just one of two more trophies for her vast collection of meaningless creatures. "Come dear. With that much money, you could buy a normal name. Certainly something better than Antev." This boiled my blood.

"Honestly, Darla. What would you do with an alien, and a caveman anyways. Would you chain them up, like the rest of the cryptids you own?" Tori asked. Certainly she was on my side with this. I knew if anybody I could count on her.

"It certainly doesn't matter what she would do with the boys, because you can't have either of them, because they are not for sale." I said angrily. "Besides, you aren't even authorized to own either of them. If you didn't realize it, I'll remind you. The X Files law of 1949 restricts you of buying any cryptids that a person comes by. If anyone comes by a cryptid, who doesn't work as a cryptid wrangler then that person cannot sell you that cryptid." I said my calm demeanor long gone. "Besides. Look at yourself. Gargoyles, mermaids, trolls, goblins, unicorns, winged horses, minotaurs, centaurs, the mothman, thirteen different species of bigfoot, werewolves, sandworms, the jersey devil, chupacabras, jackelopes, cyclopses, a hydra, five species of fairies and pixies, pheonixes, over fifty species of dragons, and a butt load of other things I can't think of. You have enough pets, Darla! You can't have them!" I said my eyes narrowing.

She smirked. "Who says I can't. As far as I know, you have broken the rules, of not being allowed to be seen by any of the past creatures. If this slip up were to be known by your father, well things would certainly be messy, now wouldn't they?" I felt the blood run from my face. my father would be furious. I would not be able to talk my way out of such troubles. Also two million dollars is alot of money. I could buy many aliens and cavemen. Biting my lip, I took the route that would put me in a whole lot of trouble. Sure passing up alot of money, was hard, and I would most likely be grounded, but whatever I would go through, would be nothing in comparrison to what the boys would go through, had Darla gotten her way.

"Darla, I cannot give you the boys." With this her hollogram ran up to me, a mere inch from my face, and made an angry face as she shrieked.

"GIVE ME THOSE BOOOOOOYYYYSSSS!" She hollared. The thunder crashed overhead. I didn't flinch a bit as she screamed, and the thunder clapped overhead. Quickly rain followed the thunder. My hair was flattening at the big glomps of rain. Her hollogram was shaking. I slowly shook my head. "Fine, you can kiss getting away with this mistake goodbye. I'll tell your father, and he'll get mad, and it'll be all your fault. You fool! You idiot!" Her tiny pixels started dissappearing as she stomped away.

I smiled, as Tori stared in awe. She looked at me, her mouth agape. "Girl, that was unbelievable. I have never seen you stand up to her like that. Bob and Prometheus hugged me tightly. "That was Noble."

I smiled to the boys, as they were thanking me. "Yes, but do you think she'll actually tell my father?"

Tori shrugged. "Eh, I think she's just bluffing. She has been known to intimidate people to get what she wants. I wouldn't worry about her." I nodded slowly. Then I turned to Prometheus, as the fire was rained out. "Prometheus I'm really cold, and actually a bit under the weather. Could I sleep in the ship tonight?" Tori grinned at this. I knew she was totally trying to get Prometheus and me together, but it wasn't going to happen. "Oh, come on, Tori. You know that isn't what I meant." I said rolling my eyes.

Tori laughed. "Whatever you say, sister. Whatever you say."

I huffed loudly, and turned off the hollogram. "Goodbye, Tori!" I grabbed it before it was totally destroyed, and Prometheus invited me in. It was covered with a glass cover so I could see through it. In the distance, I saw an orange glow. That was odd. What kind of person would be walking around in the rain?


	6. Childcare part one

Tape 742 Childcare

I woke up slowly. My body was adjusting to the unkind welcome of awakeining. Sometimes sleeping felt so good, I could just sleep forever. I felt the comforting touch of Prometheus's bed inide the ship. Well, at least the beds inside his ship were soft. It was great when he allowed me inside, keeping me out of the storm. When I got in last night, I noticed that there was no sound at all. His ship was one hundred percent sound proof. Stretching far, I felt the warmth of my body in it's slumbering state start to fade. That's when it hit me. I had not even planned to be safe. If at any point in my sleep, he felt like it, he could have just flown me out into space, back to his home planet, and performed weird experiments on me, for his crazy alien friends to see. He could have laid eggs in my stomach, or removed an important organ and replaced it withan alien organ. Quickly searching my body I felt everything. I searched my head, making sure I had not had any stitches, or any chips sticking out. I felt my neck, without any traces, of a foriegn objects. My back was clean as well. I stared at my legs. Nothing there either. Not even my feet held scratches. My pulse was quick as an engine. My pulse should not have increased this fast after waking up. My body felt a little spastic for getting so excited after waking up. Finally I checked my stomach, and chest. Nothing. Good. I was feeling my chest at the most inoppourtune moment. I saw Prometheus staring at me clutching my chest like an idiot. He raised in eyebrow, grinning with a smirk on his face, as I blushed a deep crimson. With fast reflexes, I pulled my hands down beside me. He giggled a little when he led me out

I walked out embarrasingly staring at the ground. I hated being embarrased. Why was I so embarrased? Did I actually care about how Prometheus looked at me? My thoughts were cut short when Prometheus walked over to an open fire. He was using a stick that was split down the middle, on a pair of eggs. Next to that, was a few strips of bacon. They looked extra crispy. He put them all on a plate from my backpack. Smiling to me, he held them up to me. While most people would see that as a sign of affection, I saw that as something as a form of apology. Why had he made me breakfast? Did he really stoop so low as to perform an experiment on me? Feeling all the more nervous, I ate the food, sitting in his lap. Well, that was a little new. I never sat in his lap before. Trying not to weird myself out, I finished up, sitting away from him. What was going on with me? My father mentioned that something like this would happen. He called it Time travelling syndrome. He mentioned that the effects of being in the past for a prolonged stretch of time would cause me to have a want for human interaction. Seeing as how there are no humans in this time period, I supposed Prometheus was what I was using for a substitute. Bob wasn't technically a human. He was close, but not genetically a homosapien. That didn't matter right now, because we had to get ready for our next project.

What exciting, (probably already fail predicted) experiment did we have planned today? Bob sat on a long stretch of rock with me, as we waited for Prometheus to return with his next project. I grabbed our cameras, and stood them up. Pressing the record button I heard a set of footsteps as Prometheus aproached our spot. He held a whole carton of eggs. As he got closer there were twelve of them. I saw that he was holding them carefully. Quickly I picked up on what the experiment was.

"Oh, this experiment? I remember this project. I did it before in a home ec. class." Prometheus opened the carton of eggs, and they each were different sizes. "You see, Bob. In this experiment, there is a lesson of responsibility. This experiment has been going on for years. It's practically a classic. It's where the egg symbolizes a serogate baby in a way, and we play the roles of parents." Bob scratched his head in way that seemed like he didn't understand. I tried to make it seem simpler. "To put it in plainly, all you have to do is hold the egg, without breaking it. Even you can't screw this one up, Bob." I grabbed Prometheus's timer he brought for the project. "Now Bob. You need to take, care of the egg for six hours. No cracks no dirt, and no eating!"

Prometheus cracked open the carton, and that gave me a simple idea. "Hey Prometheus. I just got a great idea. How about we take care of an egg together? Wouldn't that be a fun idea?" For a moment, all he did was give me a look that was one of surprise, and joy. Without a word, he opened the box back up, and I looked throught it. I didn't want one that was too small. Finally I found my egg. "This is the one!" I shrieked. I found the perfect egg. It was beautiful. As I was swooning over our own baby, Prometheus handed Bob an egg. Monkey had walked up, and snatched one quickly. He didn't eat it, like I thought he would. He just grabbed it, and took off. Well, the egg was probably going to be eaten later on. Before Bob would even get the chance to look at his twice, he swallowed it whole. This was going to be harder than I thought. I turned the cameras off.

When they were back on, we had taped Bob's mouth closed. I had not thought that using silver duct tape was a good idea, but if Prometheus wanted to, then I wouldn't objectify. Besides he knew him longer than I did. Anyway, I was putting a pink skirt over the egg's widest area. After a bit of makeup, and a bit of girl products, she was beautiful. The finishing touch was a darling little pink bow over her head, and she was beautiful. My perfect little baby. I held it up to my cheek, and smiled, Prometheus raised where I guess an eyebrow would be. I suppose he thought I was wierd to want a little thing to care for. Well, it was far better than some rediculous pet rock. I stared at him. Hey, if I was going to be stuck in time, I had a choice of what to do with my egg. Well, technically it was our egg, but whatever. I knew I was having a psychotic mental moment, and it was normal when you were going through time. Ugh! Time travel syndrome sucked. When I finally put it down on a little pillow, Prometheus looked at it amazed. He was speaking, and I made out a few words. The main thing I heard was, "What the heck are you dressing it up for? It's just an egg!" I shot him a murderous glance.

"HEY! It's not just an egg, Prometheus. It's our baby, and we are it's parents." I said holding it near my body. I was about to put it in a little blanket, and rock it, but Prometheus managed to clutch it out of my grasp before it went completely bonkers. He was probably one of the only ones that was keeping me half sane through this trip. No wonder my father wanted me to meet these two first. Well technically he didn't want me meeting them at all, but I was very glad I did. He rolled his eyes, and held it close. "You know what. I don't even think you even care about Diana." When I said the name of the egg, his eyes opened wider. "I'm going to go take a bath, out in the springs. I didn't get one last night. Hopefully you can take care of Diana while I'm gone." I raised my eyebrows. He glared at me, and nodded. "Good. Also I want you to watch out for Bob. I don't want him eating any more of the eggs. They are the babies for us, and if you let anything to our baby I SWEAR-" Before I could finish up, he pushed me out of the area, and I left to grab my things.

Prometheus's point of view

While she was acting crazy, I shoved her away. She needed a good moment to regroup. I knew she was sort of losing her mind due to the time travelling. Also I was not going to give her trouble over it. She would have probably took my head off. I know that she had a mate back at home, and I wouldn't try to pull her away from him, but she was too amazing. She was like something I had never seen before. Ever since she got here, I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was willing to keep me safe from that slave owner girl. Something like that was a noble deed. She could have very well sold me, and make alot of money, but she did not. Bob and I were very lucky. Smiling I turned back to the egg. Alright. I'll admit that it was very cute the way it turned out.

Suddenly I heard a loud thunderous noise. The Promethean leader came down in his ship. Here I was holding the egg like a baby. He would probably think I went nuts. Quickly I laid it down. He came out of the ship, looking around. When his eyes turned to Bob, with duct tape over his mouth, he was not very pleased. "What's going on here?"

I pulled my hand to my forehead knowing there would be some explaining to do. "Trust me sir. It is educationally related. I'm teaching him responsibility. He is not allowed to eat his egg, or even break it." The Promethean leader stared at me a bit skeptically. He walked over to Bob, and ripped off the duct tape. Bob yelled really loud, and I held his mouth shut. It would no doubt bring Antevorte into this. I didn't want her getting in trouble. If The leader knew I had brought another intelligent life form into my project, than he would surely take Antevorte away. We were not allowed to bring others into the projects. If he found her out, he would no doubt take her to the home planet. She would either be killed, or kept as a simple pet. I wouldn't allow to let her go into slavery.

"Well" He started speaking. "As you know, your projects on the human race have been finished. You have served your job of observation, and I would like to present you with your rations of times pay." He handed me a paper of my fortunes. I wanted to say thank you, and accept it, but something felt wrong. I was going to be sent back to Promethia. I was going to just pack up and leave. No saying goodbye to Bob. No saying goodbye to Antev. Not helping her get back home. Not retrieving her remote. Not being able to keep the two safe. This project I was currently doing was about responsibility. I was not going back to my old job, as an agriculturalist. I couldn't go back home. No family, like I had here. Sure they were an annoying caveman, a jittery little teenage time traveler, a monkey that surpassed his own knowledge cerebral capacity, and a pixelated teenager that talked to Antev, but still they were better than nobody. Who did I have back on Promethia? The answer was nobody. I had nobody.

I shook my head. "I cannot go back." I sighed. He looked at me surprised. "Take the check back. I want to stay here a few more weeks. Please. I'll explain everything when I return home." I said. That was if I was going to return home. I just was hoping that he didn't know I was a bit on the hesitant side. The truth of the matter was I wasn't thinking about going back at all. I actually wanted to go back to Antev's time period. I had to keep it under wraps though. As long as he knew nohing about her, nothing could go wrong.

He looked angry. "Fine, but when you decide to come back, you and I will have to talk. You haven't been helping any other intellegent life forms, have you? If so, you know the rules. They would have to be domesticated, or executed immediately." Just thinking of Antev being dead was horrifying. I tried to not think of it. I shook my head, denying her existance. he squinted his eyes, probably not believing me. I watched him head back to the ship, and before stepping in, he glared straight at me. "I believe you are hiding something from me. I don't know what it is, but I wil find out."

In a flash he zoomed away. Just thinking about her being enslaved sent me into a fit of rage. He knew nothing about the grace of Antevorte. if he knew her, he would rethink things. Watching the ship dissappear, I turned back to the egg. The problem was it was not there.

I freaked out. I looked everywhere it could be, that I missed. I looked in Antevorte's tent, near my ship, in my ship, through Antev's backpack, and even checked Bob, to see if he had the egg. When I stopped trying I felt my body shaking. I clutched onto the sides of my head, and tried to think this out. She was going to be back, in a little less than half an hour.


End file.
